We propose a 5-year UAB K12 program in Patient Centered Outcomes Research (PCOR) to support 4 cohorts of 3 PCOR Scholars (junior faculty and exceptional postdocs) appointed to two years of support. It will build on the successes and experience of our current Health Services, Outcomes, and Effectiveness Research Training Program and Minority Health and Health Disparities Research Training Program. Enhanced training of junior faculty in PCOR will be supported by our extensive research base in our primary emphasis area of healthcare disparities and secondary emphasis area of health system interventions. Training will be supported by further expertise in additional PCOR broad domains of: 1) Assessment of prevention, diagnosis and treatment options, 2) Communication and dissemination, and 3) Accelerating patient-centered and methodological research. Our research and training base is drawn from across 5 UAB Schools (Medicine, Public Health, Health Professions, Nursing, and Arts and Sciences) including 35 Primary PCOR Mentors and 20 Associate Mentors. We have identified 20 (5 minority) prospective PCOR Scholar candidates. Training capacity is supported by our AHRQ Center for Education and Research on Therapeutics (CERTs) and unique University-wide Interdisciplinary Research Centers Program, including the Center for Outcomes and Effectiveness Research and Education and the Minority Health and Health Disparities Research Center. Our overall goal for this 5-year career development program is to expand the training capacity we currently have built at UAB. A PCOR K12 will allow us to combine our strength in outcomes and disparities research into an innovative PCOR career development program with a health disparities focus. Our specific aims are to: 1) Identify and recruit the most promising and diverse junior investigators for training i PCOR 2) Provide career development support through individual and team mentoring and grant development. 3) Provide intensive on-site and off-site didactic curriculum and multi-disciplinary training focused on PCOR methods and patient oriented content with emphasis on health disparities and health systems 4) Foster a team-science approach and expand PCOR experience for training Scholars and other junior investigators with interest in PCOR by strengthening interdisciplinary collaborations 5) Expand our highly successful mentor training and mentorship review programs, concepts pioneered by our Health Services, Outcomes, and Effectiveness Research, and Health Disparities training programs. 6) Expand a panel of patient advocates and representatives of patient organizations, healthcare payers, and academic experts to advise our program on the stakeholder engagement and assist with dissemination A UAB K12 will allow us to build innovative and expand existing and sustainable infrastructure for career development, to recruit and train individuals with significant potential to be highly successful PCOR researchers, and to mentor them toward becoming academic leaders locally and nationally.